Anxiety (The Endless Empty)
|-|Anxiety= |-|True Form= Character Synopsis Anxiety 'is one of the first antagonist encountered in Endless Empty and acts as the main antagonist for the first chapter. During the course of the first chapter, Anxiety's goal to make the perfect system for his realm, having tried everything from democracy to socialism. This realization that nothing works frustrates Anxiety and makes them want to destroy their realm and rebuild it. When Static encounters Anxiety, he mistakes Static for death and fights to the death Character Statistics 'Tiering: 4-A, likely High 3-A ''' '''Verse: The Endless Empty Name: Anxiety Gender: Unknown, but persumbly male Age: Unknown Classification: Manifestation of Anxiety Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Corporeal, Abstract Existence (Beings of the afterlife exist as mere thoughts and ideas, a fragment of identity. Anxiety themselves specifically embodies fear), Fear Manipulation (Those who enter it's presence will be overcome with intense fear, to the extend where they are crippled), Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Capable of interacting with and destroying ghosts, who are the souls of beings that have passed), Creation (Responsible for the creation his own realm), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 5 {After having killed Death} & 8; Those who exist within the afterlife are reliant on collective memory of them, as such, those who remember them will sustain Anxiety's existence), Conceptual Manipulation (Casually kills of inhabitants of his realm, who are ideas and abstract thought), Gravity Manipulation (Capable of casting down weight onto opponents, making them less mobile than usual), Mind Manipulation (Capable of interacting with and destroying the abstract thoughts of others), Poison Manipulation (Piering into the abyss can cause one to become poisoned), Phsyics Manipulation (Creators of realms are capable of establishing the physics that govern them. Scales off of Logic, who's realm defies the laws of physics), Reality Warping (Capable of altering the structure of his realm), Void Manipulation (The end of his realm contained a void), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Entites of The Afterlife are capable of being attacked on an metaphysical level and will only truly be killed when all collective thought & memory of them ceases). Resistance to Void Manipulation (Existed and can survive attacks that involve nothingness), Empathic Manipulation (Capable of entering Anger's presence and not be fueled with violent intent), Conceptual Manipulation (Can survive attacks that destroy the very thought and idea of opponents), Death Manipulation (Could survive attacks from Death that instant kill off opponents)ETC. Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Created his personal realm, which should be comparable to Logic's and Anger's, both of which contain an entire starry sky within it's background. Was capable of destroying the entirety of his realm and has done so in the past), likely '''High Universe Level '(Logic's realm is shown to contain sentient Hypercubes, of which are 4th dimensional constructs. This implies realms are 4th dimensional in nature. In some instances, realms are even considered universes) 'Speed: FTL '(Capable of doding Starstruck, which attacks using light itself), likely 'Massively FTL+ '(Should be comparable to Death, whom of which he later fights. Death is depicted as being having traveled to the end of Anxiety's realm, which is a starry sky and likely a universe) 'Lifting Ability: Unknown ' '''Striking Ability: '''Multi-Solar System Class, likely 'High Universal '(Was going to destroy his entire realm, which in similar in size of Logic's and Anger's, of which contains starry skies and 4th dimensional constructs) '''Durability: '''Multi-Solar System Level, likely 'High Universe Level '(Supposedly survived the destruction of his own realm, of which he caused numerous times in the past. His realm should be as big as Anger's and Logic's, whom of which contain starry skies and the latter's contain 4th dimensional constructs, implying it's 4th dimensional in nature) 'Stamina: '''Likely '''High ' '''Range: Stellar, likely Universal (His realm is this size and he can casually destroy it should he desire it) Intelligence: Very High '''(Based on it's words, it seems to have an understanding of how to govern citities and has a grasp on many different ideals of doing so) '''Weaknesses: Can be a bit paranoid at times (As he mistaked Static for Death and almost killed him based on his paranoia) Other Attributes List of Equipment: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Thoughtform: '''Anxiety exists as an abstract though and idea conceived within the afterlife. Anxiety themselves are the embodiment of fear that is felt by the minds of mortals *'Non-Physical Interaction: Beings who reside within the afterlife can interact with beings on numerous levels, including their minds, souls and even ideals of which they represent *'''Peek into the Abyss: Stares into the abyss. Inflicts damage and has a chance of inflicting poison. *'Weight: '''Inflincts weight onto the opponent and slows them down by making them less mobile than usual Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:The Endless Empty Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Villian Category:Reformed Characters Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Males Category:Abstract Beings Category:Monsters Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Gravity Users Category:Immortals Category:Fear Users Category:Creation Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regenerators Category:Poison Users Category:Mind Users Category:Physics Benders Category:Void Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3